httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Manga Maniac
Welcome Hi, welcome to How to Train Your Dragon Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Toothless99 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toothless99 (Talk) 21:20, October 15, 2010 Admin I've made you a sysop. Toothless99 08:00, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Writing Since you've done a lot of edits here now, how about you start a fanfiction? Then you can also have articles on your characters and dragons. Got to go and do my homework now... Toothless99 10:30, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I re-uploaded the wiki logo And I added a nadder head! Do you like it? Toothless99 16:26, October 20, 2010 (UTC) new wikia look just so you're not taken by surprise, i'll tell you that if new wikia look is forced upon one of my wikis, then they will all be destroyed by me, and anyone with powers will have those powers removed (total annihilation) Toothless99 07:43, October 24, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE: new wikia look Maybe an overreaction, but I don't care. You should go look at some of the petitions against the skin on community central. In some places there are 100+ users, some representing a whole wiki, on one petition. And I saw a blog with 268 posts, on the new skin. Most of them were negative. Wikia just doesn't listen. So I'm gonna hit them as hard as I can. Toothless99 06:03, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : Forget that, I've decided to leave this wiki intact. Toothless99 06:05, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Great work with the Main Page! Toothless99 06:04, October 29, 2010 (UTC) new wikia look customization I edited the banner at the top. I think it looks good now. (not that it didn't in the first place). Toothless99 19:03, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Message Don't know if you've heard, but Toothless99 had his account deactivated. Which means either you or Draginfli are in charge now. Don't get worried, running a wiki's pretty easy. I've got one. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 18:45, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Deactivated for good. Email blanked, password scrambled. Moved to ShoutWiki for Monaco, but haven't heard from him. The problem is, no-one else is a bureaucrat I think...Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 22:25, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Not banned. Intentional. And another wiki that he was b'crat on and I was only admin, Wikia made me a b'crat within a few days. Shouldn't be too difficult. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 22:38, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I tried to persrade Toothless99 to make another Wikia account with a fake E-Mail, he has not replied. I miss him on Wikia. :( Question Why do I get this sneaky feeling that Nightmare707 is T99? I practically know it's not, but this guy's surprisingly good with Photoshop (as was Toothless), and replaced his comment of making you admin with one of those photoshopped pictures (which I undid). Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 13:11, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Love your new sig, BTW. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 13:18, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Changes? YES! Making the new look better (if even slightly)? YES!!! Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 13:24, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, clock's annoying. But the rest isn't! Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 13:32, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Read more is definitely the worst part of this. You can ditch that. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 13:43, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::That's up to you, really. I don't really mind either way about categories. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 13:54, February 23, 2011 (UTC) i like pugs too! i'm really nightmare 707. love, night fury 101 Solved OK, he's not Toothless. This is his IP: 72.197.201.243 That happens to be a California IP address, so this guy's just REALLY GOOD at Photoshop. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 16:47, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Spoof HTTYD Spoof HTTYD! Map of the Barbaric Archipelago? I have been trying to find a clear and easy to read map of the Barbaric Archipelago for use in my short stories, however on the maps I found so far, some of the names are too small for me to read easily. Do you know where I can find a better map. (2142)Gen.Reaper 00:31, March 23, 2011 (UTC) erasse eny dog but taco don't bocke me you bad baby! Adoption and css Hi. Your contributions look great and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Some of the customizations you have done with your Common.css are against . Specifically, the part where you move all the toolbar functions to the right hand side. Could you please remove that? You can add that to your personal css. We would also prefer that you have us turn off related pages for you rather than removing it with css -- just send a message to . That said, you should realize that the links in that area are generally the most clicked part of any page where they exist; they are a fantastic tool for getting visitors to browse around a site. I'd encourage you to give them a try. -- Wendy (talk) 01:55, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :No problem about the css, and thanks for changing it so quickly. If you decide to leave related pages off please do let us know so we can change it as a wiki setting. :) -- Wendy (talk) 00:58, May 5, 2011 (UTC) CSS link Thank you :) (Sorry about the inactivity. Things are getting super-busy in life...) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 15:51, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I am still alive Yes, I am still here on Wikia. I suppose I have a bit of explaining to do. Along with JPT bugging me, I'm on a forum now, and that swallows a lot of spare time. I'm also trying to salvage several half-dead wikis from the brink of extinction, which is a lot of work. And I'm also on another fanon wiki, writing scripts, which just about seals up the last of my free time, having schoolwork to do, reptiles to care for, fossil hunting, yadayada---let's just say it's been hectic, even more so since the last time we talked. I will really try to be more active here, considering I've vanished for forever and a year. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 14:45, June 18, 2011 (UTC) P.S. The CSS formatting worked, too...I'm happy with it :) Hi Yeah, it's Toothless, I'm back. Can you delete How to Be a Viking? I'm not happy with it being on Wikia. Toothless100 - Talk to me 16:01, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I have it saved elsewhere. Sorry, but my avatar and near-identical username are all I have as proof, but it is me. Toothless100 - Talk to me 18:19, December 28, 2011 (UTC)